Bad Enough for You
by HallowFeather136
Summary: Jeff wants Nick. Nick likes Bad boys. Putting two and two together seems like a pretty good idea right? Maybe not. Slightly mature content.


Bad Enough for You

Jeff had about had enough of this. If he didn't know before, now he was sure that his roommate was a complete idiot. Sebastian Smythe? Really? Of all the guys at Dalton, Nick wanted _him_? He wanted the idiot that couldn't go a day without grabbing at some random dudes ass and walking down the halls like everyone should bow down to him? "Nick. I say this because I love you. Are you insane?" Jeff practically yelled, shoving a pillow at his best friend.

Nick quickly pushed the pillow away angrily. "See! This is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would judge me!"

"How can I not?! It's _Sebastian._ He's a complete jerk!" Jeff said, agitated.

"No, he's not! He can be nice when he wants . . . and he's really hot." Nick murmured the last part under his breath.

"What! You think _Sebastian's _hot?! Are you kidding? He's too tall, and his hair – it's just like . . . perfectly coifed, and stiff and . . ."

"Okay, one, _you _are freakishly tall." Nick interrupted.

"I am not -"

"And need I remind you who spends at least half an hour in the mirror every morning?" Nick asked, crossing his arms angrily over his chest.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it.

"That's what I thought," Nick stood up, grabbing his back pack. "Besides, it's not just that . . ."

"Then what is -" Suddenly a thought struck Jeff. It explained why Nick would be crushing on Sebastian, and why he always liked Damon on the Vampire Diaries . . . and Dean Winchester . . . "Oh my God! You have a thing for bad boys!"

His brilliant blush gave him away. "I-I do not!"

Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief, "you do! You totally do!"

"Okay, I'm leaving, I have to go study for my French final." Nick said, turning on his heel, leaving the room before he said anything else embarrassing.

When Nick left, Jeff sighed, pulling his knees to his chest, leaning against the back of the headboard. Bad boys? Seriously? Could Jeff have worse luck? He had been trying to get Nick's attention for weeks now, and nothing had worked. Now he knew why. Jeff glanced at himself in the mirror. He was most definitely not a bad boy. Everything about him seemed innocent. His bright blonde hair, his big hazel eyes with their dark lashes. God, if he looked any more innocent than he all ready did, he would look like Blaine.

Jeff groaned and hit his head against the wall behind him before determination set over him. He sat up and reached for his cell, dialing his sister's number. "Jess? I need your help." He said when she answered.

If Nick Duval wanted a bad boy, a bad boy was what he would get.

Nick was sitting in his first class waiting for the teacher to show up when David sat down next to him with a huge grin on his face. "Dude. Have you seen Jeff this morning?"

Nick raised his eyebrow at David. "No, he went home last night, and didn't come back for breakfast. Why?"

David just shook his head. "You'll see."

Nick narrowed his eyes at David, confused, but shook the thoughts away, "whatever."

By the time his second class came around, Nick was once again curious when Trent sat down beside him and asked the same question. "No, I have not seen Jeff, why does everyone keep asking me that?!" He said, slightly frustrated.

Trent just shook his head and repeated David's words. "You'll see," he said with a smirk.

When Nick got to his third class, one of the ones he shared with Jeff, he was anxious to see what everyone was talking about. People kept looking at him all day with knowing glances, and it was making Nick really nervous about what he would find when Jeff came through the door.

Unfortunately though, Jeff was late for class which ended up worrying Nick even more. Surely he wasn't still mad about last night was he? He was just about to pull out his phone and text Jeff to see if he was okay, ignoring the history teacher, when the door slammed open, and Nick's mouth dropped completely.

The guy standing at the front of the room _could not _be his best friend.

His normally bright blonde hair was filled with black streaks. His uniform shirt was untucked, the top unbuttoned, his sleeves pushed to his elbows, and his tie loosely tied around his neck . . . and was he wearing eye liner?!

The teacher gave him a completely disapproving look, but he just ignored her, handing her the note he had in his hands looking like he didn't care at all as he walked to his seat. When he passed by, he glanced at Nick who's mouth was still slightly open as he stared at him. A smirk graced Jeff's lips as he winked at him and walked past without a second glance.

Nick turned around in his chair to stare at him, trying to meet his gaze to figure out what the hell was going on, but Jeff wouldn't look at him, taking his books out of his bags, and opening his notebook. Nick watched as Jeff took a pencil in his mouth and began chewing on it.

"Mr. Duval, would you mind turning around and paying attention?" His History teacher said angrily.

Nick continued to look at Jeff who was finally looking at him, with a satisfied smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"Mr. Duval!" called the teacher again.

"Sorry, Miss Bailey," Nick said, giving Jeff another glance before turning back around.

Nick keep trying to catch glances at Jeff throughout the class, ignoring the teacher's glare whenever he did, but he hardly ever managed to, and when he did, Jeff just smirked or flipped his hair out of his eyes with a grin.

As soon as the bell rang, Nick turned around, planning on corning Jeff to find out what the hell was going on, but when he turned around, Jeff was all ready exiting out the back door. Nick called to him, but he just turned around with that annoying smirk and shot him another wink before exiting the room.

Nick rushed after him, but Nick didn't meet up with him until he reached the cafeteria where Jeff was always sitting with his tray, all ready eating. "What the hell are you doing?" Nick said, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, glaring at his roommate.

"What's the matter, Nicky?" Jeff asked innocently.

"You find out something private about me, and then make fun of me by doing this." Nick hissed at him.

"Believe me Nicky, the last thing I want to do is make fun of you," Jeff said with a tone in his voice that Nick didn't quite recognize.

"Then what the -" Nick started to say, but was interrupted by David joining the table.

"What's the problem, guys?" David asked as he sat down beside Nick.

"Nothing," Nick murmured avoiding their gazes, standing up and getting in line for some food.

When Nick finally sat down, he barely even noticed Sebastian sitting beside him. He was too busy watching his best friend from across the table whose gaze had not left his. Nick honestly didn't know what Jeff was doing. His best friend had elected to get some vegetable soup for lunch, and was taking his time with it, sucking it up slowly, and then licking all the way around the spoon with his tongue. Nick could feel his face heat up as he watched, his eyes never leaving Jeff's tongue.

"You okay Nick?" David said, shoving him from across the table playfully.

Nick jumped, "yeah I'm fine," and there was a small chuckled from the other end of the table where Jeff put finished his soup.

"Well, I must say Sterling, I like this new look." Sebastian said, looking at him up and down. "You don't look like the virgin Mary anymore."

Jeff narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "Thanks man, that really means a lot," Jeff said very sarcastically.

"No problem," Sebastian replied just as sarcastically as there was a show down across the table. Thad could sense the hostility, and quickly interrupted. "So, what do you guys think about performing at the mall next week?"

Sebastian and Jeff both leaned back and went to their lunches, and Nick couldn't help but be impressed by the way Jeff had stood up for himself. That feeling was completely washed away though as Nick watched Jeff take out a popsicle and put it in his mouth, his eyes completely on Nick. He glanced down at his plate and tried to continue eating, but he kept looking up at Jeff who had taken to hollowing his cheeks out and sucking on the popsicle. Nick's mouth practically dropped, and then he felt a strange thing. It took only one look in Jeff's eyes to realize what it was. Jeff had taken his shoe off and was sliding his foot up Nick's leg as he continued to suck on the popsicle. Nick gasped, and everyone at the table turned and looked at him.

"Sorry . . ." Nick said, squirming around slightly, trying to get Jeff's foot off of him, but he persisted, traveling his foot further and further up Nick's leg. "Burnt my tongue," Nick lied.

Everyone gave him a weird look, but went back to eating as Jeff looked at him with a knowing gaze, his eyes slightly darker than usual. Nick bit his lips as he looked at his best friend, now knowing what his full intentions were. His best friend was trying to seduce him. His best friend that he didn't even know liked guys! Nick jumped up as Jeff's foot brushed across his thigh. "I-I've got to get to class." Nick grabbed his bag and pulled it in front of his body to hide the growing problem caused by Jeff's wandering foot.

"All right," David said, looking confused, but before he could ask anything else, Nick hurried out. He needed to clear his thoughts, and he definitely wouldn't be able to with Jeff across from him.

Jeff was into guys? How could he not have known this? He had known Jeff for years, and he had always thought the boy was straight, and now he was trying to seduce him, and doing an impressive job of it. Nick thought as he shifted around in his seat trying to make himself a little more comfortable with a half hard member. "Urgh," Nick groaned, laying his head down on his desk.

"Problem, Nicky?" A voice said, causing him to look up.

Nick looked up and glared at his friend who was sitting down beside him. "What the hell, Jeff?"

"Ouch, I don't know if I really like that tone, three," Jeff said.

"You're gay?! And you never told me?!" Nick said angrily.

"Actually, babe, I'm bi, and you never asked," Jeff said, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Didn't you think, when I told you I was gay, that would have been a good time?!" Nick said.

Jeff just shrugged. "Well, I thought it would have been kind of obvious when I tried to get your attention over the past two weeks, but frankly, you're kind of oblivious, so I had to go to drastic measures."

"Drastic measures? Look at yourself!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying you don't like how I look?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Nick said, avoiding Jeff's gaze.

"Oh really?" Before Nick could say anything, he felt a hand on top of his thigh, rubbing up and down in careful motions. "You sure about that Nicky?"

"Yes," Nick said through his teeth.

"Well, I'm not," Jeff said, and Nick jumped as Jeff's hand slid up to cup him through his pants. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you like it a lot babe," Jeff said, smirking as he stroked him.

"Stop it," Nick hissed, even though the rest of him begged for Nick to shut up.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Jeff asked, rubbing him more forcefully, smirking as Nick became harder and harder in his hand.

"No – yes!" Nick said, shoving his hand away. "I don't want a hard on in the middle of class, Jeff!"

"Oops… I guess it's too late for that," Jeff said, smirking, as he made no move to disguise his gaze on Nick's crotch.

"Jeff!" Nick shoved him gently. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He said, squirming around, now majorly uncomfortable.

"What's gotten into me is the fact that you're so fucking oblivious!" Jeff said angrily.

"What?" Nick asked, he was now even more confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention for weeks, and this is what it takes! I want you. I want you as more than a friend! And if this is what it takes to get you to want me too, that's what I'm going to do." Jeff said.

Nick was too stunned to speak. Jeff had feelings for him? Before he could say anything though, the teacher had joined them, cutting off any conversation, and Nick had to work the whole period to try and calm himself down. He avoided Jeff's gaze, and himself in general, knowing just one look at him, and he would be hard again. What did this mean?

He barely even noticed when the bell rang for the end of class until Jeff leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Try not to get so worked up next time, Nicky," Jeff said, his lips caressing Nick's ear softly causing a shiver to go down his spine before Jeff pulled away.

Nick banged his head on the desk again. He definitely had a problem.

It was a few days later, and Jeff was still putting on his show, and Nick was still majorly confused about his feelings. He still had no idea if he actually had feelings for Jeff or not. Jeff had made it bluntly obvious that he had feelings for Nick, but did Nick return them? He had never even considered it before because Jeff had always thought that Jeff was straight. Did he think Jeff was good looking? Of course he did! The blonde had a great body, and Nick loved how soft his hair was, but he didn't ever think that Jeff would consider dating him so he pushed those thoughts away.

Now, there were in his head again, and Nick wasn't sure what to think. "So, Nicky, are we still going to see the Avengers tonight?"

Nick looked up to find Jeff's face far too close to his own for him to think straight. Jeff's hair was falling into his eyes outlined by black, and the smell of him was fogging up Nick's brain. "Wh-what?"

Jeff smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Be ready in fifteen minutes." Jeff said before swinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving.

Nick sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't even want to think about what Jeff would do to him in a dark movie theater where no one could see. He was sure he was in for a long night of torture.

When Nick opened the door to Jeff fifteen minutes later, he had to stop his mouth from dropping. The blonde was wearing a tight fighting black shirt with a hoodie thrown over his shoulder with some skinny jeans and a studded belt. He looked hot. "See something you like?" Jeff said as Nick continued to look at him.

Nick licked his lips quickly, bringing his gaze back to Jeff's eyes. "I – uh – I mean – are – are you ready to go?" Nick asked, deciding to avoid the question all together as he walked past him.

"Whatever you say," Jeff said and even though Nick couldn't see him, Nick knew there was that familiar smirk across his lips.

"So, I say we hit up the arcade first. We haven't been in ages." Nick said. Maybe if he just treated Jeff like his normal friend, he would give up this façade.

"Sounds good to me. I'll beat your ass in DDR." Jeff said, catching up to him.

Nick sighed a little in relief. "Yeah right," he replied, glad for the normal conversation.

"We'll, see Duval," Jeff replied.

"Told you I'd kick your ass," Jeff said about an hour later.

Nick glanced up at him where he was half collapsed on the railing of the machine. "Shut up," he said simply, though smiled.

Jeff just shrugged as he leaned against the railing, upright unlike Nick.

Nick was finally starting to relax around Jeff again. Over the past week, he had forgotten how much he missed hanging out with his best friend, even though he still found it hard not to look at him without his heart rate increasing, like it was doing now.

Jeff was apparently heated up as well, he had absentmindly lifted his shirt so he could fan himself with it, revealing his abs and that heavenly v shape . . . Nick licked his lips involuntarily.

He only stopped looking when he noticed Jeff wasn't moving anymore, his shirt still half in the air. Jeff had an eyebrow raised at him.

Nick blushed bright red and quickly turned away. "I'm going to the pinball machine." He said quickly, turning away and hurrying to the other side of the arcade, trying to calm himself down. Nick slipped some coins into the machine and began playing. He played three straight games until he felt comfortable enough to look at Jeff, and he most definitely did not like what he saw.

There was a guy standing next to Jeff leaning far too close for Nick's liking with his hand on Jeff's shoulder laughing at something he was saying. Nick watched as Jeff did his little hair flip that was usually reserved for hot guys and, now that Nick thought about it, him. Nick didn't even think as he stormed over there and grabbed Jeff's arm, interrupting their conversation, "well, here's my number," the guy was saying, handing Jeff a small sheet of paper.

Nick didn't give Jeff the chance to even reach for it before he interrupted. "Excuse us. We've got somewhere to be." He said angrily, not even waiting for Jeff to say anything before he dragged him away.

"What the hell are you doing Duval!" Jeff yelled at him. "I was having a good conversation, and he was hot!"

"No, what are you doing?! I thought you were into me!" Nick said angrily.

Jeff stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms, "and you told me you weren't interested, so I can flirt with whoever the hell I want to." Jeff replied.

"I never said that!" Nick said, frustrated.

"What?" Jeff said, he had heard Nick correctly, but he just wanted to hear those words again. _He still had a chance. _

Nick just ran a frustrated hand through his hair and stormed inside the movie theater, not even bothering to see if Jeff was following him as he settled into a seat in the back. He had barely even sat down when Jeff sat next to him, grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.

Nick responded without even thinking, grabbing Jeff's shirt and pulling him closer, mashing their lips together harder, putting all of his anger and jealousy into their kiss. He wanted it to go further; he wanted to taste Jeff, but he kept his lips frustratingly closed tight. Nick growled deep in his throat, but Jeff just pulled away, breathing hard. "Sorry babe, I don't make out on the first date." Jeff said with a wink.

Nick just scowled.

He was sure of it. Nick Duval was finally going insane, and Jeff was not helping. Since the movie theater, Nick was having an even worse time trying to get the blonde out of his head. It didn't help that the kiss they had shared had seemed to fuel Jeff's game even more, and he had ramped it with his attempted seduction.

Like right now. They had just gotten back from Warbler rehearsal where they had learned a lot of new choreography, so they had all gotten pretty hot and sweaty. As soon as they reached their dorm, Jeff took off into the shower, dropping his clothes as he went. Nick had managed to avoid that at least, but when Jeff came outside the bathroom in nothing but a pair of shorts hanging low on his hips, Nick really couldn't avoid that. "Would you stop that?!" Nick said as Jeff continued to make his way around the room slowly.

"Stop what?" Jeff said innocently.

"You know perfectly well what." Nick groaned as he caught sight of that tantalizing v shape again, burying his face in his pillows, rolling over on his stomach so he didn't have to look at him anymore.

"Nicky, you seem a little stressed." Nick couldn't see Jeff's face, but he knew that smirk was there again.

"Shut up." Nick replied. He heard Jeff moving, and then felt his heart start pumping hard in his chest as Jeff suddenly was straddling his back. "Jeff, what are you -"

"I'm giving you a massage. You look like you need one." Jeff said simply, acting as if this was completely normal.

Nick started to protest, but instead of speaking, a moan came out of his lips as Jeff's long fingers began working on his shoulders.

Jeff chuckled. "I figured you might like that."

Nick just groaned again. It did feel good, in fact it felt amazing. It felt so great that Nick didn't even protest when Jeff slipped the back of his wife beater up, higher and higher until it was around his shoulders. He didn't even say anything as Jeff's fingers slid down lower and lower, stopping right in his lower back, and rubbing gently. Nick gasped though as he felt Jeff press against his back and lips gently touch his neck. "Jeff," he moaned out.

"Yes, Nicky?" Jeff asked innocently, blowing into his ear.

Nick turned the around and faced the blonde, shoving him off. "You have to stop this."

"Do you really want me to?" Jeff asked, looking up at him under those dark rimmed eyes.

Nick took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. You're just confusing me even more than I all ready am." Nick said.

"I don't want to make you confused. I want you to realize -"

"I know, Jeff, I know, but I am okay? I never thought there was a possibility of us because you never mentioned you were bisexual, and now that I am . . . I just don't know how to handle it. I need some time."

"Oh," Jeff said simply. "I understand," He said, moving away from Nick's bed.

"No, you -" Nick didn't get to say anything else because Jeff had slammed the door. Nick groaned and hit his head against the back of his headboard.

On the other side of the door, Jeff leaned against it, sliding down slowly, and burying his face in his hands. What had he been thinking? He had been so blinded by the thought that he might lose Nick; he had gone crazy, and now he had pushed him all the way out of his life.

"Jeff? You okay?"

Jeff looked up to see David looking down at him worried. He rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his tears and looked down when he saw all the black from his eyes on them. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just got into it."

"Oh," David looked at the door, and then back at Jeff. "Thad's gone for the night if you want to stay with me." He offered.

Jeff smiled softly, "thanks, David, I think that's probably a good idea."

David leaned a hand down to help Jeff up, "then come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Jeff took his hand, letting David pull him up. "Let's. I need to get all this stuff off me. You don't happen to have any peroxide do you?"

David laughed at Jeff's question. "No, I don't, but it's about time. You look kind of ridiculous man."

"Yeah, I feel ridiculous too." Jeff said quietly as David lead him back to his room.

Nick and Jeff didn't speak for a whole week. It was unheard of for the boys, and all the Warblers were worried. It wasn't like them to be apart for so long. It wasn't natural.

None of them were as torn up about their lack of communication as Nick was though. He was being ridiculous he knew, especially since he was the one that wanted the space in the first place, but he was missing Jeff, and not just his best friend Jeff, he was missing _his _Jeff.

He hadn't thought about it because he always thought Jeff was straight, and he didn't want to screw up anything with their friendship because of one stupid little crush. So Nick pushed away any thoughts he had ever had about Jeff that weren't related to just their friendship, and now he was having to reconsider everything. Did he find Jeff attractive? Of course he did! Anyone with eyes could see that Jeff was attractive. Did Nick like Jeff? Once again, an obvious answer, Jeff was his best friend. He had been there for him for years. Of course he liked him, but did Nick like him as more than just a friend?

There was the hard question. Nick had always been so worried about what was going to happen to their friendship if he had feelings for Jeff, he had pushed everything away, and now Nick had no idea what his feelings actually were, and all this thinking was giving him a headache. Shouldn't this be easy? Shouldn't he _know _if he had feelings for Jeff?

Nick grabbed his pillow and let out a frustrated yell.

There was a knock on his door, and Nick quickly sat up, hoping it was Jeff. "Coming!" he practically yelled before hurrying over to the door and opening it. "Oh, it's you," he said when he found David on the other side of the door.

"Don't sound so excited," David replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled, "I just thought you were -"

"Jeff?" David answered with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Nick said quickly.

David's eyebrow went higher.

"You know, if you keep doing that, it's going to disappear up there." Nick told him.

David just shook his head. "When are you two going to get over yourselves and just make out all ready?"

"What?!" Nick said quickly, that was possibly the last thing he had ever expected to hear from David.

"I said, you two should just man up and make out. This is getting ridiculous." David said, speaking slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"But – I – you too?!" Nick said, frustrated.

"Of course me too! He's staying with me while you figure all this out remember? And he's driving me insane, so would you two just make up all ready?!"

"I . . . I just . . . I don't know." Nick said quietly.

David let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes you do! You just don't want to admit it!"

"You don't know what I feel." Nick murmured, trying to shut the door, but David's foot stopped him.

"Oh really? I don't know how you feel? I know you and Jeff are closer than any guys I've ever seen. I know that Jeff would do absolutely anything on this Earth for you. I know that you would do the same for him. I know that doing all this for you terrified him because he's afraid of losing you, and you're letting it happen because you're too stupid to open your eyes and see what's right in front of you! If you want to continue being stupid and ignore the fact that you have the opportunity to be with someone amazing, you go right on ahead, just don't lose your best friend because of it." David said, waggling his finger at Nick before leaving Nick standing in the doorway, shock still covering his features.

Nick was wandering down to the common rooms when everything changed. It was time for Warbler practice which he was most definitely not looking forward to since he would be stuck in a room with Jeff for about two hours along with everyone else, but he knew he couldn't skip it. The sight that greeted him when he walked in though was worse than anything he could have imagined.

Sebastian Smythe was standing over _his_ Jeff giving him _that _look. Everyone knew what look Nick was talking about. It was the look that Sebastian sent his prey which pretty much said, 'get in my bed. Now.' It also didn't help that Jeff was looking up at him innocently, listening to every word he was saying, so intent on focusing he didn't notice just how close the two were getting, but everyone else did. Especially Nick. "What the hell do you think you're doing Smythe!" Nick yelled, grabbing a hold of Jeff's arm and yanking him away from the offending person, glaring daggers at him.

"Woah, Duval, down boy, I was just showing little Jeffy here -" Sebastian started to say, his hands raised in a sign of peace before Nick interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know what you were showing 'little Jeffy', and you need to back off. He's not interested!" Nick continued to yell.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jeff interrupted angrily. He couldn't believe Nick was getting so mad over this. They weren't even doing anything!

Jeff's words startled Nick enough to where he lost his train of thought. Jeff couldn't like Sebastian right? He liked him. "How do I know what?" Nick asked, still confused, wondering if he had missed something.

"That I'm not interested in Smythe! He's good looking! Besides, you have no right to try and dictate who I date Nicholas Duval. You. Are. Not. Interested." Jeff said, poking him in the stomach with every word.

"Who says I'm not interested?!" Nick yelled without thinking.

The room became completely silent when Nick spoke. None of the Warblers daring to say a word, their gazes focused on the two.

"Damn it, Nick! I can't believe you! You had your chance! You had multiple chances, and now, it is too late! I am not going through this again!" Without another word, Jeff stormed out of the room practically yelling in frustration.

It took Nick about two seconds to follow him. "Jeff, wait!" Nick said, calling after him even though the blonde was pretty far ahead of him. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

Jeff let out a frustrated yell. "Urgh, Nick, I don't know what to do with you! You are the King of mixed signals! I don't know what you want from me!"

Nick had caught up with Jeff by now, out of breath and took a few moments to catch his breath before speaking. "Damn you, Sterling," Nick said before shoving Jeff up against a wall and kissing him fiercely.


End file.
